Texts
by dogwith3heads
Summary: Texts between the well known Characters
1. Confession

Sherlock: BORED! want me to come and help you look after Elizabeth for you?

Mary: Sherlock no way am I letting you look after Elizabeth when your bored alone! But you can help.

Greg: Sherlock I have a case for you and you need to stop acting like your a two year old.

Sally: Your intelligents will go down if you act like a two year old Freak

John: Sally what makes you think that

Molly: And if you hadn't realised he always acts like a two year old and his intelligents hasn't gone down.

Mycroft: Looks like some likes Sherlock

Anthea: ooohhh

Anderson: How can someone possibe love Sherlock Holmes?

Archie: Someone called Molly Hooper can

Harry W: And also Janine, Irene Adler

Irene: That was me flirting at him

Janine: That could be true but you still liked him

Elizabeth: Oi! He is my Godfather

Mrs Hudson: So did you Janine! Sherlock who do you like

Sherlock: I will give a fact about her; she is the one who I have loved for ages. I will tell you it in code 1315121225 81515518

Mycroft: OH! I know

Molly: Who?

Greg: I know

John: I know

Archie: For how long Sherlock?

Sherlock: I think since the Rehab

Myrcoft: That comfirms it

Greg: Same

John: Same but why did you not tell her before hand

Sherlock: Because I was bisy

Janine: I think Mary is going to make sure Sherlock never hears the end of it

Mary and Elizabeth: We know

Irene: Sherlock you do know that mensioning the Rehab in text that children can read is bad

Sherlock: That is true

Sally: What code is he using

Anderson: Even I know who means

Sherlock: The name backwards is; repooH ylloM

Molly: Spell it fowards.

Sherlock: Molly Hooper

Molly: I love you too


	2. About Archie's school

Sherlock: Love you too, Molly

Archie: Just got on train to London will arrive at 3pm

Mary: Okay we will be there

Greg: what school do you go to

Archie: Oakham School

Irene: Okay why so far away

Sally: To get away from his Freak like God Father

Mycroft: Stop calling Sherlock a Freak

Anderson: Sorry but he is a Freak

John: STOP CALLING SHERLOCK A FREAK

Harry W: John don't spam capitals

Janine: Lets change the subject

Elizabeth: How was everyones' day?

Anthea: Good thanks

Molly: Tiring and still got a report to do

Archie: I am 5 mins away from kingscross see you there

Sherlock: We are all there

Archie: Thanks to all of you for coming

John: We are having dinner together

Irene: I have a meeting

Sally: My day was good but the case is still going on and it is boring

Greg: Thats because you won't listen to me explaining the sichuation


	3. Dinner

The Dinner

"How was the train journey back?" Mary asked as they sat down to eat.

"A bit boring but sat next to ruby and talked about what we're doing in the holiday" Archie replied while handing Molly the pepper.

"Is that a sign that you like some?" Greg asked asked teasingly and Sherlock deduced the truth.

"I deduced it and don't deny the truth Archie feels are not sentimental despite what Mycroft says" interupted Sherlock.

"To tell the truth I was going out with Ruby but she dumpt me but I asked her again and she said yes" Archie admitted.

"Well good for you I need to go because MI6 have asked wether I can report for duty, I leave you in charge Anthea" Mycroft then left.

"bye" they all chanted as Mycroft turned and left.


	4. Moriaty

Archie: hi

Molly: hi what are you doing

Archie: playing with Elizabeth

Sherlock: lie Archie were are you

Greg: he is at the Yard he has just been hurt by Moriaty you two need to collect him

Sherlock and Molly: Coming and Archie why didn't you tell us the truth?

Archie: because you would be worried

Greg: I thought you said caring is sentimental

Sherlock: I used to

John: Help Moriaty is chasing me what do I do?

Mary: how about use the military training use had for self defence

Greg: I swear to god that Archie isn't the only that was captured.

John: anymore suggestions

Janine: Run and turn your phone off

Sherlock: Getting Mycroft to pick you up from Waterloo Underground Station.


	5. Promise

Archie: I am about to go back to school

Greg: ok I good luck and try your hardest

Sally: good luck

Molly: yeah good luck

Mary: good luck and have a good term

Archie: thanks make sure you keep Sherlock from getting bored and Molly take his gun and hide it

Sherlock: Ha I love my brother because he taught me how to do deductions

Molly: Well done Mycroft I will kill you for making it hard for me to harder for me to hide the gun and I will never forgive you

Mycroft: Sorry Molly I thought he would not get a habit like that

Sally: I am not sure how safe I am now

Sherlock: I promise you I won't shoot anyone

Greg: since when did you keep to promises?

Archie: I swear he always brakes rules


End file.
